parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little British Girl part 18 - The Wedding Ship
(Cut to late afternoon. The wedding ship starts to leave.) (Wendy arrives at the dock to see the wedding ship depart. Once the ship is gone, Wendy sits down, starting to cry. Basil walks over to the former British girl and feels sorry for her.) (A tear rolls down Wendy's face and falls onto the water's surface. Koda started shedding tears as well.) (Cut to Uncle Waldo flying and humming the wedding theme to himself until he hears Alice's voice.) (He sees the wedding ship and looks through the porthole. To his surprise, this is not Alice at all! This is Larxene.) *Larxene/Vanessa: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear I'll look divine (chuckles) (Larxene is in the dressing room. She is now wearing a white camisole, a matching petticoat, and bloomers with black ballet platforms.) *Larxene/Vanessa: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (With an evil smirk, Rouge takes a hairpin out of her hair and tosses it at the wooden angel carved into the mirror frame, knocking it over a bit, much to Uncle Waldo's shock. The gander gulps in horror.) *Larxene/Vanessa: Soon I'll have that little British girl And the ocean will be mine (She laughs evilly and looks into the mirror. Larxene is really Ursula the sea witch in disguise.) *Uncle Waldo/Scuttle: (horrified) The sea witch! Oh no! She's gonna... I gotta... (he runs at the window, only to ram into it. Then he flies off to where Wendy and the others are.) WENDY! Wendy! Wendy. I was running. Of course I was running. And I saw that the watch...er, the witch was watchin' a mirror, and she was singing with a stolen set of pipes! (grabs Basil and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth) DO YOU HEAR WHAT I'M TELLIN' YOU?! (pounding Basil on the dock before letting the mouse detective go) THE HAWKINS BOY IS MARRYING THE SEA WITCH IN DISGUISE! *Basil/Sebastian: Are you sure about this? *Uncle Waldo/Scuttle: Have I ever been wrong? I mean when it's important! *Koda/Flounder: What are we gonna do!? (Wendy hears Ursula's voice in her head as the sun drops.) *Ursula: Before the sun sets on the third day! (With a determined look on her face, Wendy jumps in the water, but she realizes she can't swim well. So Basil cuts a rope with his buckteeth, and some barrels come rolling down onto the water's surface.) *Basil/Sebastian: Wendy, grab on to that. Koda, get her to that boat as fast as your paws can carry you! *Koda/Flounder: I'll try. (Koda swims with Wendy holding onto the barrel.) *Basil/Sebastian: I've gotta get to the British king. He must know about this. *Uncle Waldo/Scuttle: What - What about me? What about ME? *Basil/Sebastian: You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING! *Uncle Waldo/Scuttle: Stall the wedding. (stammering) Wh-what am I-what- (realizes what Basil had just said) That's it! (He flies off to rally the animals and fish.) *Tiger/Scuttle: Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here! (Cut to the wedding in progress. Jim and Larxene are walking down the aisle. Jim is wearing a creamy uniform with gold trimming, red pants with gold lining, white opera gloves, and black shoes, and Larxene is wearing a gold tiara and necklace, a light blue dress, and matching pumps.) (Larxene notices that Toby is growling at her, but she kicks him in the face. Then she continues with a satisfied look on her face.) (Jim and Larxene stop in front of a 15-year-old boy with spiky golden-blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a jacket that resembles a fusion of Roxas' jacket on the right side and Sora's jacket on the left side, a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He also wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest and another piece of armor on his left shoulder, and caprice pants that was in the shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband, dull green and blue boots, and two criss-crossing straps on his chest. He also has a silver Keyblade Master emblem. His name is Ventus, or Ven for short. He is reading a book.) *Ventus/Priest: Dearly beloved,... (Koda is still pulling Wendy toward the ship.) *Koda/Flounder: Don't worry, Wendy. We're gonna make it. We're almost there. *Ventus/Priest: Yes, um, do you, Jim Hawkins, take Larxene to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live? *Jim/Eric: (still under the spell) I do. *Ventus/Priest: Eh, and do you,... (Birds and animals swoop in for attack, causing great chaos.) (Seals and pelicans throw some water and a lobster on Larxene. The lobster pinches her nose, making the disguised villain scream. And a dozen starfish plop all over her body, causing her to shut up.) *Ventus/Priest: Then by the power inves- *Larxene/Vanessa: (pulling the starfish off herself) Get away from me you slimy little! (Now Larxene is being bounced like a ball by two of the seals and then is sent flying into the wedding cake.) (During that crazy time, Wendy climbs onto the edge of the ship in the nick of time.) (Larxene, who is now a total mess, stands up in the ruined wedding cake, really furious until three dolphins jump up and spit water on her.) (Uncle Waldo squawks loudly in Larxene's face.) *Larxene/Vanessa: Oh, why you little! (she grabs the goose by the neck and strangles him) (Meanwhile, LeFou is still holding onto Toby's leash, but the dog breaks free and runs past the wedding guests (including the King and the Grand Duke from "Cinderella".) (In the struggle, Toby bites Larxene in the butt, causing her to scream and Uncle Waldo to pull the necklace loose. At this, the shell holding Alice's voice flies into the air, and it crashes onto the floor, releasing Alice's voice. Instantly, the voice comes out of the shell, and it floats of to Wendy, singing.) (Jim comes out of the spell as she sings, just as LeFou and the guests look at Wendy in surprise, including Larxene, who is angry.) (The sphere goes into Wendy's throat as she continues singing.) *Jim/Eric: Wendy? *Wendy/Human Ariel: Jim. (Toby runs to Wendy, barking happily. She pets him in response.) *Jim/Eric: You-you can talk. Category:TheDisneyLover58 Category:Dragonfire810 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts